


An Interesting Night

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Choking, Grinding, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Deus/Bill's birthday comes up and Boopy/Dipper treats him to an interesting night, unknowing of one important detail.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Deus Cipher/Boopy Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	An Interesting Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiccLog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccLog/gifts).



June 20, ----.

Boopy had this day marked on his calendar-- or his equivalent at least-- for so long he couldn’t remember. Deus had never mentioned it again after the first time, no matter how much Boopy pried and prodded at him, for some reason left unknown so Boopy held onto this like a lifeline.

Even through all of the worry, the stress, the grief of dealing with Aeon and the disasters he caused, Boopy still remembered Deus’s birthday. He still kept it important.

So now here they were in bed, in god knows where, tangled up in each other’s limbs and kissing like their lives depended on it. Boopy arched up into Deus’s touch, body tingling beneath him as he was stroked and touched. Deus’s many tentacles curled around Boopy’s legs and torso, touching all the sensitive areas and making him moan.

“Ahh... _fuck_ , Deus,” Boopy sighed, bending his leg in a way that allowed Deus to slot their hips together better. His wings curled around Deus’s body tight and kept their bodies close. The last thing between them were their underwear and even those were much too tight for comfort.

Deus chuckled lowly, rolling their hips together. He pulled away from sucking on Boopy’s neck just enough to reply in a teasing manner, “Someone’s getting explicit.”

“Oh, shut up,” Boopy sighed. His cheeks were flushed in arousal and now simple embarrassment from the comment. 

A tentacle brushed over the bulge in his underwear and he moaned softly, pressing his hips into the touch. Deus granted him the pleasure of a little heavy petting, but it was nothing compared to being fucked by the appendages.

“Why should I? You’re the one who never shuts up.” Deus grinned and slipped off Boopy’s underwear, then his own. Boopy wasn’t too loud in their rounds of sex, but he was constantly moaning or babbling something; he definitely wasn’t the quiet type.

“Just fuck me already.” Boopy, eager to get the show on the road, flipped them so he was on Deus’s lap. Deus opened his mouth to sass him, but Boopy kissed him and shut him up.

Their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths and rubbed together, thoroughly tasting. Boopy cupped Deus’s cheeks with his hands and gently stroked them with his thumbs. So many kisses before and yet the world and time stopped every time. All they could focus on was the feeling of their partner’s soft lips on their own.

Boopy hoped this was a good enough surprise for Deus. There was a lot that Boopy could have given him, but neither of them were materialistic, so it was more of a waste. However, Boopy had noticed Deus was always the one cooking, so he figured he’d put together a nice dinner for them and break out the lube for a fun night.

(It worked.)

Deus prepped Boopy in the meantime by pressing a slicked up tentacle, tapered and girthy, to his hole and slowly beginning to press in. It circled the quivering ring of muscle at first so Boopy could get used to it.

Boopy moaned and pressed his hips back on it to get more. He’d been craving this for so long and now the time was finally here, and yet Deus was teasing him. “Please…” he whispered. His hips ground down against Deus’s cock and the tentacle at his entrance.

“Please what?” Deus hummed, wrapping his arms around Boopy’s torso. He pressed his fingertips into the bases of the large, white wings and rut his hips up, making Boopy arch with a loud moan. Playing with them never failed to get the angel going.

“I just told you!” Boopy protested. Despite the exasperation in his voice, both of them knew he was having fun. He pulled away to run his hands up and down Deus’s chest, taking his opportunity to latch onto Deus’s neck. Boopy found his would-be pulse point and played with the patch of skin beneath his teeth. A nice little bruise formed there.

Deus tilted his head and sighed. Even the smallest little things made him feel good when it came to his partner; Boopy knew just the right strings to pull. He pressed his tentacle inside of Boopy now in little pushes and pulls. The tip would go in and pull back out, then a little more until the ‘head’ was fully inside, pulled back, etc. The angel squirmed and moaned on his lap despite all attempts to stay focused on his task at hand, making Deus grin.

Another past time: distracting and foiling every plan and task Boopy had to do. Deus was a master at it by now.

He set the rest of his tentacles to work, one of them grasping Boopy’s cock and stroking in a tight coil. The others pressed and rubbed all of his sensitive areas. Two stroked the inside of his thighs, one on each, and one wrapped around his throat so Boopy’s air was restricted.

Boopy choked out a whine, head tilting up and eyes fluttering shut. His lips fell open in a silent gasp, struggling to take in air. God, he _loved_ this sensation. 

He arched and tightened his grip on Deus’s shoulders in such a way that made the demon throb. The tentacle finally began to fuck-prep Boopy and he wheezed a gasp, pressing his hips back onto it.

Deus quickly replaced it with his tentadicc and Boopy gave a cry as the writhing appendage moved inside of him. It stroked Boopy’s walls and curled around his prostate teasingly.

Boopy gripped onto the tentacle around his throat and pulled desperately for air, moaning out, “ _Deus!_ Please!” He needed more, needed Deus to fuck him senseless and leave him unable to walk the next morning. Boopy would gladly be Deus’s plaything tonight.

How could Deus say no to that face? Boopy was bright red, his lips parted wide in sounds of pleasure, he _looked_ like Lust straight from the deadly sins.

Deus pulled out of him, then slammed his hips back up into Boopy. Over and over again he pistoned in mercilessly, earning loud sobbed cries. Boopy shoved his hips back down on Deus’s cock, bouncing and shaking to the rough rhythm they created.

Deus played with Boopy’s wings, brushing up the underside and pressing his fingertips into the sensitive spots. The wings twitched and Boopy whimpered in pleasure. He did this a few times, finding the most sensitive spots, then put a plan into action. Everytime Boopy came up, Deus snapped his hips while massaging/ruffling the sensitive bases and feathers of his wings.

Boopy positively _fell apart_ in his hands, features screwed up and babbling out sobbed pleads of, “More, _please, more!_ ” The way his cock twitched and precum dribbled down the shaft from the tip, plus the growing pressure, all told them he was close to cumming.

And Deus was too. He slammed Boopy down onto the bed and plowed him into the sheets, the bed rocking and creaking to his movements. Boopy wailed and shoved his face into Deus’s neck to use him as grounding with the intense sensations.

They both writhed and moaned together, their hot and sweaty skin rubbing in all the right places to make their pleasure receptors light up bright. Deus grabbed Boopy’s cock and furiously pumped it.

“D-Deus, _please_ , fill me up,” Boopy choked out desperately. He dug his nails into the demon’s back and created welts, feeling his end approach horribly fast. He craved the feeling of Deus’s cum, or even his eggs, pressing against his insides and bloating him up swollen. Boopy’s cock throbbed in anticipation.

However, what he got when Deus actually did reach his peak, was not what he was thinking of. Deus came and flooded his insides with semen with a groan, but what came next was different. Instead of firm, golf ball sized eggs being pumped into his ass via the ovi-tentadicc, it was millions of tiny, almost _rubbery_ spheres.

Boopy’s eyes widened in shock and minimal horror as he felt them fucking _grow_ inside him. The little spheres were _growing_ when they became immersed in Deus’s cum. It made Boopy ten times more swollen than he usually would have been; although being stuffed was a huge kink of his, this was… something else.

Boopy’s stomach was so swollen that he couldn’t see below it. He was kind of stuck.

“Deus…” Boopy’s eyes narrowed on his partner once he was done filling him. The tentacle unwound itself and let the angel breathe.

“What?” Deus panted. He allowed all of his tentacles to retract back inside of him for now, unwinding around Boopy’s body and leaving his pale skin covered in slime.

Boopy pushed Deus off and moved so he had pulled out. The instant Deus’s tentadicc left his ass, loads of _rainbow_ balls came gushing out. The millions of colorful balls spilled onto the bed, bouncing and rolling off of the blankets.

If this weren’t happening to him, Boopy would have laughed.

“Deus, what the _hell_ did you put inside of me?!” Boopy shrieked. He craned his body and grabbed a handful of them. He lifted his hand up to his eyes. “Are these _Orbeez_?!”

Deus paled in a visible ‘oh shit’ moment. “I thought you knew. Y’know. With Sahir.”

“What about Sahir?!”

“I ate his tentacle, remember? ‘N kissed his partner. He screwed with my anatomy?”

Dear lord almighty. Boopy never thought he’d want to get rid of his demon, but at the moment, he wanted to chuck him off a fucking cliff. The angel stared at him in a manner that made Deus uncomfortable.

“What?”

“You,” Boopy started calmly, “are getting these out of me. Right now.”

“But they feel the same as the eggs! Plus there’s more, so it feels better!” Deus protested, sitting back on his heels.

“No, Deus. I’m not doing this. God, I need a drink.” Boopy groaned.

And then screamed when Jimbo, in all his naked-besides-an-apron glory, popped up from underneath the bed.

“How about donuts!”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It was a crack fic-- or as I called it, "Orbeez fic." Happy hatching day to Terroiart and his Bill, Asmodeus! Love those bitches. What thicc logs they are.
> 
> 'Jimbo' is Rangels's Bill and Sahir is Sinnabar's Bill. Boopy is Gingerbimber's Dipper and Aeon is their Bill. They all have very,,, complex backstories that are not mine to tell.
> 
> Please consider checking out mindscapewish-writes on tumblr! Come at me with requests and questions and whatnot.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this bullshit. Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
